The God Of Hurt
by Lofi Lokison
Summary: Loki one night after being defeated by the AVngers once again, turns into something (Not going to reveal unless you read the story) and goes into the city but is captured and accidently gets adopted by one of his enemies...Imagine the karma! FrostIron!Smut!Shapeshifting! Voting for other pairings!
1. Prologue

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Loki gazed at the starless sky of New York city and wondered what he was to do now. The Avengers had just stopped his and Doom's latest attempt at world domination. He sighed and shifted into his most favored form. One that no one knew of. Not even Thor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Loki was a large black wolf. He most likely looked like he had just turned into an adult wolf though. His eyes were still the same forest green they had always been. An his coat was somewhere between a long haired and a short haired wolf./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He walked towards the city at a moderate pace and wondered why Odin had taken him from the temple in the first place. He wondered what would have happened had he not been controlled at the time when he learned he was not Aesir. Laufey had explained to him after all, that he had wanted Loki. He had left Loki in the temple to keep him safe, but Odin had found him. But Loki was being controlled so he had no way to even react to what was told to him. Loki fumed for the few more minutes he walked and finally reached the city./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Loki made his way towards the center of the city where his favorite Starbucks was located. Loki had always loved going there because the employees always gave him free food and the customers loved him. Though it was a bit annoying avoiding the pound, it was more than worth it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As he made my way to the door to Starbucks Loki was distracted by his thoughts and so did not notice the net being throne over him before it was to late. I did not even have time to react when I was knocked out cold and into a dreamless sleep./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p 


	2. Adopted?

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Loki awoke to the sound of his cage opening, or at least that's what he thought he was in. Loki growled as a hand made it's way toward him, the hand stopped but did not retreat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Loki could feel whatever they had knocked him out with draining out of his system. It would not have affected him had he been in human form but he had no magic in this form other than being able to revert to his original form./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The hand that had reached towards him was back and it dragged him out of the cage. He yelped and twisted, but the hand, now hands, would not let go./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Come on now boy, your getting adopted, you should be yipping for joy if anything!" Loki growled and rolled his eyes. Adopted? What did the little mewling quim mean? The annoying mortal holding him slipped some kind of rope with metal on it around his neck and he tried to get away but the rope tightened, though not painfully so, and he was pulled back. The mortal just chuckled at him and pulled him through a T.A.R.D.I.S blue door. Loki says to himself the only reason he knows that color is because they show Doctor Who all the time in the cafe, not because he likes it. Though he knows he's lying to himself/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When the mortal was able to get him through the door Loki stopped and gaped as much as a wolf could when staring at something so completely mind boggling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Why in the seven norns were the Avengers adopting him?!/p 


	3. Going Home

I growled at the man as he attempted to drag me out to the front. I yelped when he yanked hard on the rope holding me, causing the metal contraption around his neck to tighten and pinch me. I squirmed but he still managed to drag me out to the front. There was a man waiting there, someone I knew.

Anthony Stark.

Inside my head I groaned. Why oh why did it have to be him?!

Stark bent down and held his hand out towards me. I shrugged inside my head. I might as well. Who knows how long I could be stuck her otherwise. I reached out my nose and sniffed his hand, as an Aesir wolf I have a much better sense of smell then most, which means I can smell emotions. And Stark...he smelled exhausted, worn-down, and just plain tired. So I pressed against him more and he seemed surprised, a did every other person in the room.

"Well, they say dogs are the best judges of people."Said a man wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and black tie (You can guess who that is). I growled then but otherwise didn't so anything else. The man in the suit didn't bother me, it was the entire team of Avengers that surrounded me that unnerved me. I curled around Stark slightly to, for some reason, comfort him. The man with eye patch, Nick Fury I believe, stared at me.

"The uhh...wolf-dog looks very similar to the wolf shape Loki would take when he transformed."Thor said.

"Maybe, but this one isn't anything special Thor. If it was Loki he would have attacked us by now." The one I believe they call Hawkeye said.

I rolled my eyes and heard something click near my neck. I looked to my left to see Stark clipping a green leash to my... _collar_.

I glared at him but he just chuckled at me. I huffed but walked with him to the door. The other Avengers walked out as well and all piled into a limo. I jumped up on the seat beside tony and glared at anyone who tried to make me move. Soon enough we got to the Avenger's Tower and Tony let me out of the limo. They're were many people outside of it and many flashes went off, from what I do not know. I growled low in my throat and everyone seemed to back off after that.

We got up to the 90th floor, in the floor there was a kid wearing glasses and looked a bit on the thin side. The kid looked up from the book he was reading and right into my eyes. He smiled at me. It was then I decided e would be my honorary son.


	4. Update

I am so sorry for the first two chapters, I just noticed and I have no idea what happened. I am going to remove the first two and replace them, as well as add a new chapter. Thank you guys for being patient and I am extremely sorry about the first two chapters.


End file.
